


Vamping It Up

by MizJoely



Series: I Wish You Would Write... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vamp!lock, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr said: I wish you would write a fic where Molly and Mary are Vampires and Sherlock and John find this out. Sherlolly and Warstan of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamping It Up

It wasn’t the first secret she’d kept from him, but she promised him it was the last. And he believed her, because frankly not believing her had never done him any good whatsoever.

Still, his wife was not only a former CIA assassin...she was also a vampire.

And so, it would appear, was Molly Hooper.

“How did this happen, again?”

“Government serum. An attempt to make super soldiers along the lines of Captain America. You know, from the comics?

John knew, but he could tell by the blank expression on Sherlock’s face that his friend had no idea what Mary was talking about. “Just stick with ‘super soldiers’ and skip the comic references,” he advised her as she rocked little Sylvia in her arms. Their baby wouldn’t need to ingest blood to survive the way her mother did, but she would probably end up with reflexes and strength far better than human average. Which was only to the good as far as John was concerned.

“Right,” Sherlock finally said, blinking rapidly in that way he had when he was still trying to process some troublesome data. “That explains you.” He spun on his heel and pointed accusingly at Molly Hooper, who was sitting quietly in the straight-backed chair in the middle of Sherlock’s sitting room. “But it doesn’t explain you. Unless you’re going to try to convince me you were also a CIA assassin?”

She shook her head. “Nope. Just the standard ‘bit by a creature of the night a few years gone and now I’m one of them’ story. Which is why I’m extremely sensitive to the sun and need to feed daily, whereas Mary only needs blood once a week and she’s good to go.” She shrugged. “Sorry, there’s really nothing more to it than that.” She gave the entire room an apologetic smile.

Mary laughed. “Oh, that’s rich!” she chortled as Sylvia reached up and grabbed for her mother’s nose. “If the CIA knew there were actual, real vampires they’d have set up a very different sort of program, I can promise you that!” She turned serious and met Molly’s worried gaze. “You’re secret’s safe with us, Molly, just as I know all my secrets are safe with you.”

“Yeah, it’s not the worst thing someone’s kept from me,” John grumbled, but with a smile for Mary to know he wasn’t actually serious.

“Right, your secrets are safe, we all promise. You two: out.” Sherlock was being his most imperious, but his tone softened as he looked at Mary and Sylvia and corrected himself. “Sorry, you THREE out. Nice to see you, thanks for stopping by and bringing all this vampire business to my attention. My specialty registrar and I have a few matters to discuss...in private, if you don’t mind. And no, John, don’t give me that look; I won’t be Not Good. Another promise.” He rolled his eyes. “God, I hate making those. But when I do...I keep them.” An evil grin. “Except to Mycroft. He doesn’t count.”

“Sherlock,” Molly said in a chastising voice, but he merely shrugged and strolled to the door, waiting expectantly while holding it open for the Watsons. John was looking at Mary with something akin to awe tinged very faintly - no, strike that; very CLEARLY - with lust as he murmured to her a question Sherlock probably wasn’t supposed to be able to hear.

 Molly would be proud of the way he so manfully restrained himself from telling John that no, Mary didn’t mind that he found her new secret to be ‘a tiny bit sexy’.

Once they were gone and door closed and firmly locked behind them, Sherlock hurried over to Molly and knelt directly in front of her seated form, resting his hands on the sides of the chair. “Sorry about that,” he said hurriedly as he unwound his scarf and shrugged his Belstaff onto the floor behind him. “It was good to find out Mary’s last little secret, but I’m just sorry you had to sacrifice yours at the same time.”

“It’s all right, Sherlock,” Molly said, reaching up and smoothing her hand over his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. “They were bound to find out sooner or later; they’re your best friends, after all!”

She pulled Sherlock up for a kiss, her hand gliding down to finish removing his scarf. The long, pale neck that was revealed was dotted with freckles...and a very faint pair of white scars along his carotid artery. “And I’m glad they’re gone,” she whispered as she lowered her mouth so that her newly-erupted fangs hovered just over those two marks. “I’m famished!”

Sherlock groaned and held her close as she fed from him. John and Mary didn’t need to know that he’d already been very well aware of Molly’s...peculiarities. And for now, their lovely little arrangement would remain their secret.

 

After all, he’d promised!


End file.
